Klassenguide: Magier
Die lieben Magier: Oft verpönt als Trinkwasserspender und Betreiber einer mobilen Backstube beißen sich die WoW-Zauberer trotzdem durch, und werden mit einem hohen Schadensausstoß belohnt. Doch was ist die Geschichte hinter den Blinzlern und Morphern? Die bekanntesten Magier, die Arkanisten, gibt’s in ganz Azeroth – doch die allerersten Magier entstammen den Rängen der Nachtelfen, die sich um den Ewigen Brunnen scharten. = Geschichte der Magie = Der exzessive Gebrauch der arkanen Magien lockte die Brennende Legion und deren Obermotz Sargeras an. Beide konnten nur durch die Zerstörung des Brunnens aufgehalten werden – die magischen Wasser des Brunnens gingen in der Atmosphäre Azeroths auf und verteilten so die Magie über die ganze Welt. Die Nachtelfen wandten sich nach diesen grauenvollen Geschehnissen von den arkanen Künsten ab und den druidischen Mächten Malfurion Sturmgrimms zu. Einzig die Hochgeborenen konnten sich mit dem Druidentum nicht anfreunden, sie verzogen sich ins Königreich Lordaeron und eröffneten dort in Quel’Thalas ihre eigene Magier-Kommune. Im Rahmen des Krieges, den die Hochelfen gegen die Trolle von Zul’Aman bestritten, wurden 100 Menschen ausgewählt, die in magischen Künsten unterrichtet wurden. Im Austausch erhielten die Magier von Quel’Thalas militärische Unterstützung aus dem Königreich Arathor. Diese beiden Völker, Menschen und Hochelfen, verbreiteten dann die Kunst der Magie in Azeroth. Vom Beschwörer zum Magicus Im Krieg gegen die Orcs waren die magisch Begabten gezwungen, ihre Forschungen in Beschwörungsmagien zu vertiefen und gleichzeitig andere magische Quellen anzuzapfen. Waren die Beschwörer also noch darauf konzentriert, elementare Zauber und Beschwörungssprüche einzusetzen, so ging die neue Generation von Magiern mit mehr und mehr destruktiven und aggressiven Zaubern in den Kampf, um Ihresgleichen und Azeroths Völker zu schützen. Die mächtigsten Zauberer unter ihnen waren – und sind heute noch – höchstwahrscheinlich die Erzmagier von Dalaran. Die magokratische Stadt Dalaran wird von sechs Erzmagiern der Kirin Tor beherrscht; insgesamt haben die Kirin Tor traditionell 120 Mitglieder, die aus den Völkern der Menschen, der Gnome, der Hoch- und Blutelfen stammen. Die Stadt brutzelte also vor Magie, was wiederum die Brennende Legion anlockte. Die Kirin Tor gingen daraufhin mit dem Rat von Silbermond einen Pakt ein – der Geheimbund der Wächter von Tirisfal. Jeweils ein Mitglied der Wächter wurde ausgewählt, die Lande Arathors und Quel’Thalas‘ vor dämonischen Aktivitäten zu schützen; diesem wurden dann besondere magische Kräfte übertragen. Die bekanntesten Wächter von Tirisfal waren übrigens Aegwynn und ihr Sohn – Medivh ist bisher der letzte Wächter gewesen. Dalaran in Schutt und Asche Über Jahrhunderte hielt Dalaran Angriffen der Brennenden Legion stand, doch mit dem Aufstieg des Lichkönigs und Arthas‘ Kampf gegen sein eigenes Reich kam der erste vernichtende Schlag gegen die Magier. Kel’Thuzad, vormals ein Magier der Kirin Tor, nun Lich und Gefolgsmann des Lichkönigs, griff gemeinsam mit Arthas und der Geißel Dalaran an, um das Zauberbuch Medivhs an sich zu reißen. Bei dem Angriff starb Antonidas, Anführer der Magier. Und mit dem Buch wurde Archimonde nach Azeroth geholt. Der versetzte dann auch gleich der magischen Stadt den Todesstoß – in Form der totalen Zerstörung. Doch zum Glück geben Magier nicht einfach ihr geliebtes Paradies auf, und deswegen dürfen wir heute im wiederaufgebauten Dalaran über den Baumkronen des Kristallsangwalds über die Promenaden schlendern. Und warum schwebt Dalaran über Nordend? Der große Blaue macht Ärger Einer weiteren Gefahr, der die magisch begabten Völker Azeroths ins Auge sehen müssen, ist Malygos, der Aspekt des blauen Drachenschwarms und seines Zeichens Spruchwirker. Der magische Wyrm behauptet von sich gerne mal, dass er die Magie nach Azeroth gebracht hat, was allerdings eher Legende als Fakt ist. Nach seinem Kampf gegen Neltharion – also Todesschwinge – in dem Malygos nur einen kleinen Teil seines Schwarms retten konnte, gab sich der blaue Drache einer langen Phase von Wahnsinn hin. Erst mit Wrath of the Lich King kam Malygos wieder zu Sinnen und erkannte die schreckliche Gefahr im gedankenlosen Umgang mit der Magie. Allerorten. Schließlich können derzeit sechs WoW-Völker mit Feuerbällen, Arkanschlägen und Eisblitzen um sich schmeißen. Und wir wissen ja schon: Ein exzessiver Gebrauch von Magie weist der Brennenden Legion den Weg nach Azeroth wie ein gigantischer Leuchtturm. Malygos erklärte allen Magienutzern daraufhin den Krieg. Deshalb beschloss der Rat von Dalaran, die Stadt nach Nordend zu verpflanzen. Und nebenbei auch noch der Geißel den Krieg zu erklären. = Die bekanntesten Magier: = thumb|leftAegwynn, stolze, hitzköpfige und hochmütige Magierin, wurde einst zum Wächter von Tirisfal erwählt, um Azeroth vor der Bedrohung der Brennenden Legion zu schützen. Sie wurde vor allem dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Magie dafür nutzte, ihre Lebensdauer extrem zu verlängern. Außerdem besiegte sie die sterbliche Hülle von Sargeras Avatar, die Form, in die der Anführer der Brennenden Legion einen Teil seines Geistes gepflanzt hat. Aegwynn wusste allerdings nicht, dass sich der Dämon in ihren Körper genistet hatte und dort wartete. Auf den Tag an dem... thumb|left...Medivh, Aegwynns Sohn, körperliche Reife erreichte. Denn an jenem Tag erhielt der Junge Zugriff auf die Magie der Tirisfalen, die seine Mutter ihm vererbt hatte. Das sorgte aber erst einmal dafür, dass Medivh in ein mehr als 20 Jahre andauerndes Koma fiel. Und dummerweise erhielt auch Sargeras, der auf Medivh übergegangen war, Zugriff auf die magischen Mächte und vergiftete Medivhs Gedanken. Er brachte den Magier dazu, das Dunkle Portal zu öffnen, so dass die Orcs die Menschen angreifen konnten. Medivhs Taten wurden von seinem Schüler Khadgar aufgedeckt, der den Magier obendrein ins Jenseits schickte. Während Sargeras Geist (angeblich) zerstört wurde, floh Medivhs Seele, um später zurückzukehren und beispielsweise Thrall, Terenas und Antonidas vor den Angriffen der Brennenden Legion zu warnen. thumb|leftKhadgar wird den meisten unter Euch als der Chef von Shattrath in Erinnerung sein. Der Magier, der Medivh quasi zur Besinnung brachte, versuchte das Dunkle Portal zu zerstören, um die Verbindung zwischen Azeroth und Draenor zu zerstören, doch der Riss zwischen den Welten bestand weiter. Als Jahre später wieder Orcs von Draenor durch das Portal schritten, reiste Khadgar mit einer Allianz-Expedition auf die Heimatwelt der Orcs, um das Portal mit Hilfe von Medivhs Zauberbuch zu schließen. Das endete mit der Zerstörung Draenors. Khadgar galt somit als verstorben, bis das Portal in die Scherbenwelt wieder geöffnet wurde. thumb|leftKelThuzad, vormals Erzmagier der Kirin Tor und Lieblingshaustier des Lichkönigs, kennt Ihr am ehesten als Hausherr von Naxxramas. Der Magier wandte sich einst von den magischen Künsten ab, um sein Wissen der Nekromantie zu vertiefen. Der Lichkönig fand Gefallen an dem Magier und rief ihn zu sich. NerZhul bot KelThuzad die Unsterblichkeit, dafür gründete der Magier den Kult der Verdammten und trug seinen Teil zur Geißel bei. KelThuzad wurde von Arthas erschlagen und wieder erweckt, um weiter dem Lichkönig zu dienen. Und nebenbei noch allerhand Abscheulichkeiten der Brennenden Legion nach Azeroth zu beschwören. thumb|leftAntonidas war lange Zeit Erzmagier und Anführer der Kirin Tor, fand ein großes Potenzial in Jaina Prachtmeer und half den Streitkräften der Menschen bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Orcs. Die magische Stadt Dalaran vermochte der Magier meist zu schützen, doch konnte er nicht den Angriff von Teron Blutschatten und seinen Todesrittern aufhalten. Die untoten Kämpfer stahlen das Auge von Dalaran für den Lichkönig NerZhul, und flohen auf den Rücken Todesschwinges und seiner Schwarzdrachen. Antonidas fiel im Kampf gegen die Geißel und Arthas, als der Todesritter nach Dalaran kam, um Medivhs Zauberbuch zu stehlen. Denn das ermöglichte KelThuzad die Beschwörung von Archimonde. thumb|leftJaina ist eine der bekanntesten Magierinnen Azeroths, turtelte mit Arthas, zauberte in Dalaran und gründete Theramore, den größten Kalimdor-Außenposten der Allianz im Süden des Kontinents. Sie war die beste Schülerin von Antonidas und lernte die arkanen Magien in Dalaran, wo sie außerdem auf KaelThas traf. Jaina sollte eigentlich Antonidas Nachfolgerin werden, floh aber nach Dalarans Zerstörung und auf Geheiß von Medivh nach Kalimdor, um dort die Brennende Legion zu bekämpfen, die den Weltenbaum angriff. thumb|leftKaelThas war Mitglied der Kirin Tor, ein äußerst begabter Magier und Prinz von QuelThalas. Als einer der Anführer der Kirin Tor half KaelThas den Flüchtlingen vor der Geißel, während die Silbermond und den Sonnenbrunnen angriff. Die Überlebenden der Arthas-Attacke sammelte er unter seinem Banner als Blutelfen, nachdem sein Vater Anasterian in der Schlacht gegen die Geißel verstarb. Er schloss sich dann Tyrande und Maiev bei ihrer Jagd auf Illidan an, bevor er mit den Naga einen Pakt schloss und die Seehexe Vashj in die Scherbenwelt begleitete. Dort folgte KaelThas erst Illidan, dann wandte er sich der Brennenden Legion zu und versuchte, KilJaeden im Sonnenbrunnen zu beschwören. Ihm wird außerdem nachgesagt, dass er in seiner Dalaran-Zeit eine gewisse Schwäche für Jaina hatte, ihr seine Gefühle aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes aber erst spät gestand. Kategorie:Klassenguide Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Guides